


Tumblr Drabbles

by hoshikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'll update this as the story goes, M/M, bc one story has death and the other is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikyuu/pseuds/hoshikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr-drabbles, requests, prompts or just inspired by tumblr posts.<br/>I'll update characters, pairings and so on as I post new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IwaOi - Nothing New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy IwaOi  
> No Warnings needed  
>  [ On Tumblr](http://hoshikyuu.tumblr.com/post/134133816741/for-the-drabble-thing-can-you-please-do-iwaoi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy IwaOi with the prompts "Wait a minute, are you jealous?" and "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed"! I hope you guys enjoy!

Being the boyfriend of a model certainly wasn't easy. Being the boyfriend of a certain model called Oikawa Tooru didn't make things better in the slightest. More the opposite of it, and if he could, Hajime would be complaining the whole day. (Not in a bad way. He still loves his boyfriend. But some days...)

It meant calls at 2:30am, slurred and heavy with drunken giggles, just because Tooru had just returned home from a party his agency had made him attend, and he had spotted a cute cat on the sidewalk. It mean erratic voice mails at 6am because Tooru had forgotten his blazer at Hajime’s place and he needed it for today's meeting, making Hajime get in his car and drive through town at an ungodly early hour, with only the prospect of a kiss and maybe a coffee awaiting him. It meant Tooru breaking into his office at 2pm, walking all over the poor secretary, trying to kidnap Hajime because his shoot had ended early and he wanted lunch, completely ignoring the fact some people had normal working hours.

So when Hajime comes home that evening, dropping his bag behind the door, slipping out of his shoes and discarding his jacket over the back of the couch before trudging into his bedroom, he only sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, forehead crinkling.

“Is there a reason you're naked in my bed, Tooru?”

He cracks his eyes open only the slightest to be greeted with a blinding smile, white teeth stark against the slight tan of Tooru’s skin, and his boyfriend throws himself forward on the mattress, making it squeak and bounce under his weight.

“I wanted to see you! Isn't that reason enough to come here?” he fakes a cry, putting a hand to his heart in mocked pain. “As if that isn't obvious!”

“No, no.” Hajime puts one hand up, the other on his hip. “Why are you naked on my bed was my question. You have a key and the weirdest reasoning, I don't question you coming here anymore. I question why you aren't wearing any clothes.”

A pout steals itself on Tooru’s lips, and he crosses his arms, leaning back into the mountain of pillows he'd collected to be able to throne nicely on the covers, and Hajime is certain he's doing it to show off his body, the play of fine muscle under firm skin. Nearly everything Tooru does is on purpose. There's no way in hell he's looking so good 24/7 and it being a coincidence.

“No-pe~ there's no reason, I simply wanted to come here and relax on your bed, it's really comfortable! I mean, we haven’t seen each other much lately, too, with you having so many meetings lately and all…” Tooru cooes, kicking up the covers to - finally - cover his bare middle, and Hajime turns away to step out of his working clothes. Slipping into a warm jumper and a pair of sweats, he sinks onto the mattress, close to Tooru’s head, and a small smile turns upward the corners of his mouth at the sight of Tooru shuffling closer, nearly pushing his soft brown looks into Hajime’s hand.

“Me? I'm having many meetings? Wasn't it you who had 8 parties over the course of 10 days, all of them on days I was actually home? I'm pretty sure I picked you up from the apartment of one of your female colleagues just the day before yesterday. And before that, from your agent's office? Hm?”

Tooru pulls a face, his nose scrunching up, and Hajime giggles, outright giggles, until a sly smile plays on his boyfriends mouth, and he stops dead in his tracks.

“Wait a minute… So you remembered it was a girl’s place we were having the party at? You usually don't remember anything but the time to annoy me later on with, Iwa-chan~ Could it be you're jealous?”

Hajime makes a vague noise, because even if Tooru was just teasing - yes, Tooru being away from him night after night at random, good-looking people's places had been making him jealous - not that he'd admit it. It was Tooru’s job, and Hajime felt incredibly stupid over it. Tooru laughs, reaching up his hands to cup Hajime’s jaw, keeping him locked over his face so they're looking at each other head over.

“You were,” he whispers fondly, and Hajime makes a grunting sound into the kiss Tooru pulls him down to, a warm grin playing on his lips, and “Worth it” he doesn't say out loud.


	2. DaiSuga - Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalyptic DaiSuga
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr](http://hoshikyuu.tumblr.com/post/133819450001/any-pairing-41-8d)  
>  tiny explanation in the end notes

“Sugawara.”

There it is, the dreaded call. Metallic, from the speakers they carry. Koushi sighs and turns around, throwing a tired look at the person in the doorframe, barely lit by the glowing red light shining in from the window he is seated at. It’s a Faceless, as expected, none of the guards are normal humans here. Not anymore. His limps feel like lead, but he slowly pushes himself off the windowsill, inch by inch nearing the end to his, admittedly, short story. A dry chuckle shakes his too-thin frame. 

Oh, how he wished he’d listened to Asahi. 

This whole plan was doomed to fail the second he’d thought about it, but the small spark of hope to succeed, however unlikely it had seemed to, had made him plan this out, drag his friends into this. 

Now most of the people he had brought with him into this city were dead, he was going to die in a matter of hours, too, and he still hadn’t gotten one step closer to Daichi than he was before trying to break into one of the most secured places he could think of.

And those weren’t just a few.

The walk wasn’t interesting. Cold, grey halls, a few doors left or right, no windows. Small air ventilation shafts every dozen meters, but nothing any person would be able to fit through. 

Koushi bites his lip, drawing blood, as each and every single of his escape ideas gets crushed, so he just lets himself be pulled along by the Faceless, to God knows where. After the last door passed, with it Koushi’s last possibility to escape, he doesn’t care anymore, accepts his nearing end, and is surprised how calm he is about all of this. 

Daichi will never know how bad he fucked up, he tells himself, he’s going to die soon, too, if he hadn’t been killed already. After all, they’d captured him 2 months prior to the mess of a rescue plan Koushi had made everyone engage in, and being the captain of the revolution, why should they keep him alive? 

Koushi had effectively killed half of the rebels with his action, anyway.

The room they enter is big, but to Koushi’s surprise, it doesn’t look like a place people get killed at. The grey of cement is ever present, but in the middle of the circular room, a good dozen feet away from a raised platform with a handful of chairs on it, cold and metal as everything here was, cowers a person, howling, black, messy hair crowning tanned skin, and Koushi can feel his insides freeze.

“Daichi,” he whispers as the person whirls around, jumping to his feet, storming over to him at an alarming rate.

Daichi crashes into him with the force of a stormy sea’s wave and sends them both sprawled out onto the floor, gripping Koushi’s shoulders hard and making the ashen haired wince in pain. He turns his head away, pressing his eyes closed, waiting for something, anything. To be yelled at, hit.

He’s surprised when hot tears hit the cold skin of his face, and slowly prying his eyes open, he sends a wary look at Daichi, finding the raven haired man look at him angrily, but teary eyed.

“Why are you here, Koushi,” he whispers, voice pressed. “Why didn’t you stay away. Why.”

Koushi swallows, closing his eyes.

“I did it for you. We… We couldn’t let you just die here. I didn’t want anyone to die, Daichi. Never.”

“You did all of this for me? Koushi, we had emergency plans for the case I died or was captured. Koushi, oh god, so many people died completely to no avail… We’re both going to die anyway!”

“Daichi!” the shorter male roars, pushing his co-leader, best friend and lover off him. 

“I know! God, I know! What do you think I have had more than enough of time to think about, replay every single detail in my mind time after time? Leave me alone, I beg you!”

Silence engulfs them while Koushi stumbles to his feet, bringing a few weary steps between him and the other, furiously rubbing at his eyes. Fuck. He’d promised himself not to cry in front of Daichi ever again.

The click is deafening, resonating around the cold chamber, and immediately, warm arms wrap them self around Koushi’s middle, pulling him against a flat chest, thinner than he remembered it to be. He sinks into the warmth of the other, and a tiny hiccup rattles his body.

“I’m sorry,” they both say, Daichi pressing a short kiss to the shell of Koushi’s ear, and wet splattering follows the sharp crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck this is terrible and I'm sorry i just had the some idea like this in my head forever. i killed them.  
> basically suga and daichi were leaders of a revolutionary group (karasuno) against anything but daichi got captured aaaand suga lead his team to save him.  
> most participants died in countless situations and the whoevers who had daichi made him watch.


	3. Kuroo, Bokuto, Yaku and The Ball Pit Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some BoKuro Shenanigans amd Yaku who has to come save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some BoKuro Shenanigans and Yaku for the prompt ""How exactly did you manage to get stuck in there?”(in which Kuroo and Bokuto want to scare someone but get stuck in the ball pit thing, they call Yaku)"

“How  _ exactly _ did you manage to get stuck in there?” Yaku says, the smuggest of grins on his face as he looks at them over his crossed arms, and Kuroo tries his hardest to suppress a whine. He knew it was a bad idea to call Yaku, but really, in this situation, he was the smallest (no pun intended) evil to deal with. _ This situation _ describing something he wished would never have happened, and wouldn’t  _ have  _ if Bokuto wasn’t so incredible convincing with everything he said. (Really, damned be this owl. If there was something like a return policy for friends, Kuroo wouldn’t have hesitated one second to return Bokuto this instant.)

“Look,” he sighs, receives an elbow jab in his side when Bokuto starts squirming, and makes a small “oof” sound. 

“Koutarou, for god’s sake, stop moving,” he hisses while effortlessly trying to wiggle out of reach of his friends knife sharp elbow, and he’s pretty sure he’s only getting himself more tangled up in the net. “I’m listening?” Yaku smirks from the side, and Kuroo wants nothing more than to throw one of the ridiculously bright coloured plastic balls in front of his face at his teammate, but unfortunately, that would involve an incredible amount of weird stretching, which Kuroo decides is not worth it and will not be done. Instead, he cranes his head around and glowers at Yaku, who doesn’t seem bothered by it the least and takes his sweet time strolling around the box, keeping his eyes fixed on the duo stuck in the dividing net between two pools of a ball pit.

“It was an accident?” Kuroo offers weakly when Yaku stops somewhere Kuroo can look at him without straining every last muscle in his neck and shoulders, and slumps visibly when Yaku’s grin only grows in size. He looks like a cat by now, a really, really unfriendly cat, and Kuroo wishes not for the first time today to just have stayed at home, maybe crash at Kenma’s, and not be caught up in this utterly stupid situation.

“An accident,” Yaku all but sings, and Bokuto lets out a laugh. “Accident indeed! You see, I wanted to try and scare some children, and i thought hiding up at the ceiling and then jumping down was a great idea-” “Because the balls would’ve guaranteed a soft landing,” Kuroo interrupts, rolling his eyes, happy Bokuto can’t see him because he’s hanging the other way around, facing away from him and Yaku.

“Yeah!” Bokuto calls out, and Kuroo can practically  _ hear  _ his radiant smile. “But my foot got stuck jumping down and I managed to get Kuroo and I tangled in here and that’s how we ended up having to call you, so could you pretty pretty please save us?”

“Why me though?” Yaku asks, and Kuroo is about five seconds from screaming because Yaku is enjoying this way too much. After he figured out no one was in danger, his concern had turned into smugness, and Kuroo wishes he  _ had  _ gotten injured. If he had, they’d be out of the net already and on their way home. Life sucks some serious balls.

“Because,” Kuroo grits out between clenched teeth, “Kenma hung up as soon as he heard my voice, and Akaashi’s supposedly busy. I’m not going to ask Lev for help, ever, Kai isn’t answering his phone and I know Yamamoto is out. So, you were literally our last hope. Please, Yaku, stop tormenting us and get us out of here, or I’m making you run extra laps at training tomorrow.”

Yaku Morisuke, Nekoma High School Boys Volleyball Team Libero, has the  _ insolence  _ to crouch down, snap a photograph of Kuroo and Bokuto dangling in the net, telling Kuroo it’s “an insurance against the extra running,” and smiles at him sweetly before he climbs in the ball pit, ready to get his captain and his (idiotic, Kuroo thinks) friend out of their misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel always free to request something at my [ tumblr](http://www.hoshikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
